Rise of a Hidden Clan
by Israel Pena
Summary: What if the Uzumaki Clan wasn't the only clan that survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure? How will this new clan affect the story line? How will their presence affect certain characters? Alternate Universe!
1. Chapter 1: Origins

Chapter One: Origins

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is my first Naruto fanfic, so I am a rookie. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the story. Please give reviews in order for me to make this story successful.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

Uzushiogakure was no more. It has been destroyed through war. Known as the Village of Whirlpools, it was famous due to its shinobi practice of fuinjutsu. The most famous and powerful clan of Uzushiogakure were the Uzumaki clan. It was their large chakra reserves and abilities, plus the fact they were distant relatives of the Senju clan, which made them the number one clan in the village.

However, the Uzumaki clan wasn't the only clan that was deeply affected by the destruction of their home village. There was another clan that was the second most powerful in the Land of Whirlpools. They were the Orihara clan. They had a Kekkei Genkai known as Kinesis. Kinesis allows a member to create and manipulate a certain element with their mind. However, just like the Uzumaki clan, they were forced to scatter when their home was destroyed.

However, only four members of the clan managed to survive. They are all male. Each of them has a Kekkei Genkai over a certain element. Each of the boys got separate when they escaped Whirlpool. They often try to look for each other while trying to survive. They were lucky that the 2nd Shinobi World War has already finished. As they travel on their separate ways, the Orihara clan members hoped they get to have a purpose. They don't know how much of an impact they'll make.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazuto Orihara didn't know where he was going. He lost track of time ever since he left Whirlpool and got separated from his brothers. He didn't know whether they were alive or not. As he traveled, he constantly looked around for colorful hair.

Since each member of the Orihara clan had a power over a certain element due to their Kekkei Genkai Kinesis, their hair color would match to their element. Kazuto has long blue hair, meaning he has Hyrdokinesis. He has the power to create and manipulate water. Unlike shinobi that uses water based jutsus, Kazuto doesn't need to use hand signs.

He is wearing a blue kimono and blue pants. Kazuto is the oldest of his brothers, with him being 17 years old. He is, or was, the clan heir, until the destruction of Whirlpool. He couldn't get the memories out of his head. He had many friends, both Orihara and Uzumaki. Why did it happen? Uzushiogakure was a force to be reckoned with. Sure most of the shinobi new powerful fuinjutsu techniques, did it have to be the reason his home got destroyed?

The Orihara clan didn't specialize in fuinjutsu. Their main specialty was ninjutsu, but that didn't keep them from being spared. Kazuto couldn't get those horrifying images from his head. He couldn't forget the dead bodies of his friends, family, and comrades. Tears started to come out. Everything he worked for was gone. Everyone he loved was gone. He is alone.

Then Kazuto had a look of determination on his faced. Whether he would find his brothers or not, he would rebuild his clan if it's the last thing he'll do. "Mother, Father,…." He muttered. "Brothers….I will avenge you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trystan Orihara is walking, having no idea where he is. The land he is at is constantly being showered with rain. He is holding a bag of food with one hand, an umbrella with the other, and a sword on his body. There was something strange about the umbrella. It is made out of shadows. He is part of the Orihara clan, with his family's Kekkei Genkai being umbrakinesis. He is able to create and manipulate shadows.

His hair is midnight black. He is wearing a black leather jacket, given to him by his father as a birthday present. He is also wearing black pants and a purple shirt. However, Trystan has an unusual feature. He has red eyes. Members of the Orihara clan either have dark brown or onyx colored eyes. No one knew why he has red eyes, but there was an unhelpful theory.

Most of Whirlpool believed that Trystan is corrupt since birth. There hasn't been that much umbrakinesis users in the Orihara clan, but those who have umbrakinesis as their Orihara Kekkei Genkai were known to become corrupt. It wasn't until a few years ago that Trystan found out that it was the reason why people gave him weird stares. Because of that truth, he would always be in isolation. However, it wasn't until his mother came up to him and told him that he had the most beautiful eyes and that everyone was jealous of him.

Her statement began to make him feel better, and it wasn't long until his father started to teach him kenjutsu. His father even gave him a special sword for him to use.

 _Flashback_

" _Trystan! Come here for a sec!"_

 _A seven year old Trystan Orihara came from outside the manor and stood in front of his father. "Yes father?" he responded._

" _It is time for me to teach you kenjutsu," his father, Katsuya Orihara, told him._

" _Why father?" Trystan asked._

" _Instead of giving you a simple plain answer, I'm going to tell you a story," Katsuya answered._

" _Okay," his son responded. Trystan did not know why his father would tell him a story for an answer, but he was very eager to listen._

" _This is a story of one of your ancestors, Takashi Orihara. Just like you, his Orihara Kekkei Genkai was umbrakinesis. He was a fierce warrior and an expert in kenjutsu. He would attack his enemies without fear. He usually fought during the night as he would kill his opponents at the stroke of midnight. The main reason why he was heavily feared was because he would combine his umbrakinesis with his kenjutsu skills. With that and the fact he killed at midnight, he was named the Midnight Master."_

" _Tell me more about my ancestor," Trystan asked. He was very eager to learn more about his legendary ancestor, Takashi Orihara. He figured that if there was an awesome Orihara that knew umbrakinesis and kenjutsu, he would do whatever it takes to surpass that person._

" _He would marry a woman whose last name was Nara. She was from a clan that controlled a person's body like a puppet."_

" _He married someone from the Nara clan!" Trystan asked with unbelief. He wasn't very fond of the Nara clan from Konoha. They used jutsus with their shadows, which made Trystan feel less unique. Fortunately for Trystan, his shadow powers were much powerful than a Nara's as their attacks couldn't affect him._

" _The Nara clan you know today is a new version of the clan that started with Takashi and his wife. Originally, they didn't control people with shadows. However, that all changed when Takashi married the Nara woman, and their offspring started the new Nara clan. A clan that uses shadows to control others."  
_

 _Trystan nodded. Guess he understand that they're family now. "So what happen next?" he asked._

 _"Like other umbrakinesis users in the Orihara family, he slowly became corrupt. He would continue to kill enemy shinobi, but in a more ruthless manner. It wasn't until he met his last opponent, MadaraUchiha."_

 _Trystan's eyes went wide open. He heard about the Uchiha clan from Konoha. He learned about the history of their clan, Madara, and their dojutsu, the Sharingan. He couldn't believe that his ancestor fought one of the legendary shinobi in history._

 _"The battle took place during Konoha's founding, before Madara fought the 1_ _st_ _Hokage. The battle was long and difficult for both. Eventually, Madara would come out as the winner. Before Takashi gave his final breathe, he stabbed Madara's left shoulder, nonlethal. Takashi would inject some of his shadow into Madara, passing his corruption to him in the process."_

 _"Is that the reason why Madara fought the 1_ _st_ _Hokage and left Konoha? Because Takashi passed his corruption into him?" Trystan asked?_

 _"Yes. I believe so and the fact that Madara's younger brother died during the war between the Senju and the Uchiha is the reason why."_

 _Trystan thought about the story. "Takashi was able to fight Madara because he had his corruption. So to surpass Takashi, do I have to give in to corruption too?" he asked. He feared the answer would be yes._

 _"No," Katsuya answered. "He wasn't strong enough to fight his corruption. That's why he lost to Madara. However, I believe that you, my son, would be able to surpass Takashi without corruption."_

 _Trystan nodded. He's glad that his father believed in him. He'll do what it takes to surpass his ancestor, without giving in to corruption._

 _"Now, time to start your kenjutsu training," Katsuya said._

 _"Yes Father!"_

 _Flashback End_

Trystan stared at the sky. He knows that right now, his father and mother are looking down and watching him. He wonders if Takashi is with them or not. Rain continues to pour. He know that in order to surpass his ancestor without the need of corruption, he needs a purpose. He doesn't know what will come ahead of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyzor is carrying Neo, who is on his back holding him. It has been long since they got separated from their brothers in the aftermath of Whirlpool's destruction. They survived due to their powers. Skyzor used his Kekkei Genkai to roast food while Neo used his to make shelter. They were heading to a village that has been an ally to Whirlpool, Konohagakure.

"Nee-san, do you think Konoha will accept us?" Neo asked. He is the youngest of the surviving Orihara brothers at six years of age. Out of all of them, he looks the most ordinary with brown hair and dark brown hair. His Orihara Kekkei Genkai allows him to control earth. He looked at his older brother. Skyzor would always shelter him from any danger they faced.

"Of course they'll accept us. They're responsible for not being able to save their ally, plus, they are fond of bloodlines," Skyzor explained. They were getting closer to the Hidden Leaf Village. No doubt they'll get noticed, especially with Skyzor's red hair. His Orihara Kekkei Genkai is pyrokinesis, the ability to create and manipulate fire with his mind. Both of their clothing matched their hair color.

"Do you think we might be able to find Trystan or Kazuto at the Hidden Leaf?" Neo was desperate to be reunited with his brothers.

"I don't know. Hopefully they are. If they aren't, we'll wait." Skyzor is hoping to find his brothers as well. He knew that he and Neo needs to find them no matter what, but he also knew that Neo wouldn't be able to endure such a long trip. He's far too young.

"Maybe we get to be shinobi like Kazuto was back home." Neo always wanted to be a shinobi like Kazuto, his father, and the rest of the Orihara clan. Because he wouldn't get a chance to be a shinobi in Whirlpool, at least he could get a chance to be one in Konoha.

"It's a possibility," Skyzor said with a smile. While he was about to become a shinobi in Whirlpool, he didn't get a chance to be one because of the destruction. Konoha allied with Whirlpool due to the fact that they interacted with the Uzumaki clan. They didn't, however, interacted with the Orihara clan except for business reasons. While he was excited to be a shinobi this time, Skyzor doesn't know if he'll be ever ready to see Neo with a ninja headband. He just wanted to see his remaining family safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazuto seriously doesn't know where he was going. He went past a forest but that was hours ago. What was worse was that he couldn't find any body of water anywhere. He felt his throat dry. He could've used his hydrokinesis ability to create more water to drink, but doing that would waste his energy. He was tired and hungry. He didn't know whether he would be able to continue much longer.

He needed to find a village. He obviously wanted to go to another shinobi village. However, he needed to be careful on which village to choose. He couldn't trust the any of the 5 Great Shinobi villages. Konoha was supposed to protect his home, but they failed. Kazuto was completely uneasy about the other 4 great villages.

After careful thinking, he decided to go to Kirigakure. Many of the shinobi there specialized in water based ninjutsu. With his Orihara bloodline being hydrokinesis, Kazuto knew he would be able to be accepted into the village. He'll probably rise through the ranks quickly. Hopefully, he'll be able to avenge his family.

After a few days he finally found the gates to the Hidden Mist Village. As he approached the gates, he was stopped by two guards.

"Halt! Who are you and state why you're here!" demanded the first guard.

"My name is…Kazuto Orihara. My village, my clan, and my family were destroyed in war. I want to live a new life and serve as a shinobi for a new village." Kazuto answered.

Both guards looked skeptical. They weren't sure whether to trust him or not, but decided to let him through. "You have to come with us to the Mizukage though," explained the second guard.

"Alright," Kazuto replied. He was more than happy to comply with the guards. Maybe things will turn out great for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trystan couldn't figure out why it was still raining. He has been on this piece of land for a few weeks but it still kept on raining. "Why is it still raining?" Trystan asked himself. "Kazuto if you were here, you could've shielded me from the rain." He was still holding his shadow umbrella, but the constant raining was getting on his last nerves. He sighs. "Guess I have to endure the rain."

Hours later, Trystan found a cave. "Oh God, yes! Finally, something to keep me away from this rain!" He got in and placed his supplies on the ground. "Man I'm tired," he said. As he lied down, Trystan covered himself with shadows for warmth. He closed his eyes as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

 **15 Minutes Later**

"Nagato! Yahiko! I found food!" A female voice cried out

"That's awesome Konan!" exclaimed a male voice. "Whoa! That's a whole lot of food."

"They might belong to someone else. I don't think we should take any," said another male voice.

"No one is here Nagato. Besides, it won't hurt if we take only a couple," said the previous male voice.

"Also, we haven't had any food in a while," said the female voice named Konan.

Nagato let out a sigh. Suddenly he became alert. "Guys, I sense chakra in this cave. We are not alone."

Ever since Konan yelled for her friends, Trystan woke up. Now, he has been listening towards their conversation since then. He wasn't going to allow anyone to take his food. Using his umbrakinesis, Trystan created shadow tentacles to attack the intruders.

Konan screamed. "What are those things?!"

"Konan, get behind me!" Nagato ordered. "Shinra Tensei!" With that, the tentacles were repelled and dispersed.

"What the hell was that?!" asked the first male voice.

"I don't know Yahiko. However, it does confirm that we are not alone in this cave," replied Nagato. Those tentacles attacked his friends, and Nagato wasn't going to stand for it.

"Maybe we should leave?" suggested Konan. When she saw those tentacles, she found out they came from the shadows. She realized that whoever can do that might be powerful.

"No way!" said Yahiko. "I'm not going to leave without a fight!" Yahiko is the leader of the group and the most hot-tempered one too. "Show yourself you coward!"

Having no choice, Trystan had his shadows unwrap himself as he got up. He unsheathed his sword and prepared to attack. He didn't know who these people are, but like Yahiko, he is also determined. When he got close to the entrance of the cave, however, he didn't expect to find three kids who were around one year older than him. One of them is a boy with spiky orange hair with brown eye. Another is a girl with blue hair and orange eyes. The last person is someone who surprised Trystan. The boy has two features that Trystan couldn't believe. The boy has red hair, but Trystan knew that shade of red hair from anywhere. The other feature was the boy's eyes. They were purple with rings. 'The rinnegan,' Trystan thought. He heard of those eyes as they were the eyes that the Sage of Six Paths had.

"He's just a kid like us," said Konan. "He was only trying to protect himself. I can't blame him."

"Sorry that we scared you," Yahiko said. "My name is Yahiko. What's yours?"

"My name is Trystan Orihara," Trystan responded.

"My name is Konan," said Konan as she introduced herself. She made a paper flower and gave it to Trystan, which made him smile.

"My name is Nagato-"

"Uzumaki," Trystan interjected, interrupting Nagato.

"Uzumaki?" asked Nagato. He was clearly confused on why Trystan said that name.

"I'm from Uzushiogakure, also known as the Land of Whirlpools," Trystan explained. "It's now destroyed, but back then, there were ninja clans with mine included. The most powerful clan in Whirlpool was the Uzumaki clan. They were known for their incredibly, strong life force, large chakra reserves, and fuinjutsu skills. Each member also had the same red hair as you do. Sadly, I don't know if all of them survived."

"I'm from the Uzumaki clan?" Nagato asked. After receiving a nod, Nagato couldn't believe he is from such a clan. "I don't know why Mom never told me this. My father was a merchant, so he could've have known too."

"I'm sorry about your family," Konan said.

"It's okay," Nagato replied. He smiles. "At least I know that I'm from a powerful clan." With that, Konan lets out a small giggle.

"So Trystan. Can you tell us about your clan?" Yahiko asked. He was already starting to become interested in Whirlpool.

"Sure, but it's going to be a long story," Trystan responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyzor felt that someone was watching him and Neo. His little brother is sleeping, preventing Skyzor from making a counterattack if anyone tries to attack them. "Almost there to the village Skyzor. Soon, you can rest and Neo can have a new home." After taking another few steps, he was stopped by two ANBU shinobi.

"Who are you?" asked the first ANBU.

"My name is Skyzor Orihara. This here is my little brother Neo. We are to be out under the care of Konoha as of now," Skyzor answered.

"Why should our village take care of you two? Where are you from?" the second ANBU asked. He was clearly suspicious of Skyzor.

"We are from the village that was your ally. The village you Konoha nin were supposed to protect from being destroyed," Skyzor responded.

"And which village would that be?" asked the second ANBU.

"Uzushiogakure. The Land of Whirlpools."

Both ANBU were silent. Even though he couldn't see it because of the masks, he can tell that they were shocked. "Okay, come with us," ordered the first ANBU. "You two are coming with us to the Hokage , so he can clear up this mess."

"Please do," said Skyzor. With that, they both entered the Hidden Leaf Village and headed to the Hokage tower.

 **Author's Note: That ends the first chapter. Like I said earlier, this is my first Naruto fan fiction story. Please give reviews. It is important for an author to receive reviews to improve his/her story. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Chapter Two: New Friends

 **Author's Note: Here is the second chapter. One my first chapter, I got over a hundred views. Woo Hoo! For the next couple of chapters, each one will focus on an Orihara. Please favorite and follow. Reviews will be good.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

"So your clan has this Kekkei Genkai called Kinesis, and it allows each member the ability to create and manipulate a certain element?"

"That is true Konan," replied Trystan. He recently told the Ame orphans the history of his clan, including the tale of his ancestor Takashi Orihara.

"The story of your ancestor is amazing. Too bad he gave in to corruption," complimented Nagato.

"Every member of the Orihara clan that had umbrakinesis were said to gone corrupted," Trystan explained. "I'm afraid that it might happen to me. People said I already became corrupt from birth because of my eyes. Members of the clan usually have dark brown or onyx colored eyes."

"I think your eyes are super cool," said Konan. Trystan smiled at the compliment. Konan was the second person to compliment his eyes.

"Don't worry Trystan. When I become the god of this world, I'll make sure that you'll never be corrupted!" exclaimed Yahiko.

Trystan snorted. "No man can become a god. I probably can defeat you in a fight. Hell, Nagato has a better chance of being a god than you. He has the rinnegan, which were owned by the Sage of Six Paths himself and are known as the eyes of God."

Yahiko frowned. "Okay then. Let's have a spar. You against me against Nagato. We'll prove who's capable of becoming a god."

"Wait, why do I have to participate?" asked Nagato. This caused Konan to giggle. Now she began to become curious on who would win in a three way fight. She was eager to see Trystan's moves. They haven't had a training partner since Jiraiya, and it has been a year since he left them.

"Because. Trystan complimented those eyes of yours and how special they are. Because of that, you are automatically part of the spar." Yahiko explained. He became determined to win this match and prove that he can become a god of the ninja world.

"Fine, fine" Nagato said with a sigh. He obviously didn't want to participate, but he now knows he doesn't have much of a choice. The three boys walked outside of the cave where they have been occupying. It was still raining outside.

"Can't we fight when it's not raining? It's been a long time since I've seen sunlight," Trystan said. He wasn't used to this much rain. Sure it rained back in Whirlpool, but it never rained this much.

"We are in the rain country, where it rains constantly. Now stop complaining already," said Yahiko as he got into fighting position. Trystan and Nagato also got into fighting position. The three of them were at the same distance apart. Konan was at the entrance of the cave, as she was eager to watch the match.

"Suiton: Mizurappa! (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)" Yahiko cried out. A gush of water came out of his mouth and was shot at Trystan. Using his umbrakinesis, Trystan condenses shadows into forming into a shield, blocking the water that came after him. Trystan then forms shadows into a giant shuriken. With his might, Trystan threw the shuriken at Yahiko.

"Shit," Yahiko muttered. He barely managed to dodge the attack. Taking advantage of Yahiko's distraction, Trystan unsheathed his sword and ran toward. Shadows attached themselves onto the sword, covering it. Trystan didn't want to hurt Yahiko and Nagato at a serious level. Yahiko saw Trystan come at him and took out a kunai to defend himself.

However, what Trystan did next was something Yahiko didn't expect. Trystan pointed his sword at Yahiko and shot a piece of shadow at Yahiko. Yahiko managed to dodge, but the shadow knocked his kunai out of his hand. Yahiko shot another burst of water at the Orihara, but Trystan used the shadows on his sword to construct a shield. Creating more shadows, Trystan used them to create small shurikens and threw them at Yahiko. The Ame orphan managed to dodge, but Trystan unexpectedly shot another piece of shadow. This piece hit Yahiko square on the chest, knocking him down.

Yahiko tried to get up, but the shadows starting to wrap itself around him. "What the?" Yahiko asked. Before he knew it, his arms were pinned as he was in some kind of shadow cocoon. "I can't move! Can you get me out?"

"Wait till the spar is over. I still have to go up against Nagato," Trystan replied. "You know I can solidify shadows into weapons, shields, and tools." Nagato had observed the fight between Yahiko and Trystan. From what he understood, the young Orihara can manipulate the shadows and turn them into solid weaponry with his mind, but he does need to use his chakra. Nagato finally believed how he can overcome Trystan's moves.

"Alright Trystan, now it's my turn to face you," announced Nagato. The young Uzumaki already knows some of the six paths abilities his rinnegan allowed him along with some wind style jutsus. Konan was eager to watch the match between Nagato and Trystan. She was a bit surprised that Yahiko lost due to the fact that she and Nagato always trained with him, but she knew Trystan would have some tricks up in his sleeve.

"Okay Nagato. Show me what you can do!" yelled out Trystan. He knew that Nagato would be a challenge due to his rinnegan. Fighting a person with the rinnegan was exciting for Trystan, especially when the rinnegan user is an Uzumaki. Trystan haven't sparred with an Uzumaki, but he would always get into fights with a particular member of the clan. 'I wonder if you survived Kushina. You were always a hot tempered girl,' Trystan thought as he chucked to himself.

"Your move, Trystan." Nagato responded. He got himself into fighting position as he prepared for whatever move Trystan would use. Konan leaned forward for a slightly closer view of the fight. Trystan told the orphans earlier that the Uzumakis and the Oriharas always had a competitive rivalry with each other. This is the first time she would see that rivalry. Yahiko watched the two boys, but he still struggled to get out of the shadow cocoon.

Trystan ran toward Nagato with his sword pointing at him. Trystan shot a couple of projectiles of shadows at Nagato, who had his arms forward and hands wide open. "Shinra Tensei!" Nagato cried out. The projectiles were instantly repelled and shot back at Trystan. The Orihara used his sword to absorb the incoming shadows. 'Great. Projectile weaponry won't work on him. Guess I'll have to get close,' Trystan thought. He shot more pieces of shadows from his sword, but at the ground instead of Nagato. Nagato raised an eyebrow as he wondered what Trystan was up to.

Trystan shot a piece of shadow below him and melted into it. 'This is new,' thought Nagato. He went into defense position and waited for Trystan to strike. Konan watched as she wondered how Trystan will attack. Yahiko, who was still struggling to get out of the cocoon, was also curious on what Trystan is up to.

All of a sudden, Trystan popped out from a shadow behind Nagato and swung his sword at him. What he didn't expect was a third arm that caught him by the wrist. 'What the hell?' he thought. What he also didn't expect was two right arms punching, with one at the chest and the other at the stomach. The double punch set Trystan back through the air, making him let go of his sword in the process. When he got up, he saw Nagato with four arms.

"What in God's name? Nagato, I think you gave me a concussion or something. For some reason, you have four arms," Trystan said. Trystan didn't know what to think of it. For him, it's very unnatural to see someone with for arms.

"Don't worry, I was using my Asura Path. It allows me to create mechanized limbs, armor, and weapons like these," Nagato explained as he pointed his extra arms at Trystan. Their hands popped opened and missiles were shot out, heading directly towards Trystan. "Holy shit!" the young Orihara cried out. He created some more shadows and constructed it into a dome. It was able to shield him from the missiles but got destroyed in the process. "Shinra Tensei!"

Trystan felt his body being pulled forward and saw that he was heading towards Nagato. As Trystan was getting closer, Nagato spread his right arm open and waited for the young Orihara. When Trystan was close enough, Nagato punched him. The hardness of the punch and the speed he was being pulled was able to knock Trystan out.

Nagato smirked as he knew he won the outcome of the match. Konan came running towards them, smiling. "You guys were awesome! Congratulations Nagato."

"Thanks Konan," He said with a smile. "You could have joined the match. Maybe you could have changed the outcome?"

"I would have, but you guys made this match over your God complexity," Konan said with a smirk. Nagato laughed. He had completely forgotten why they had this spar. He was so focused on the match, he was oblivious to they started it in the first place. "Help me get him back into the cave. Konan nodded and picked up Trystan's legs while Nagato picked up upper body. Together, they carried the unconscious Orihara back into the cave.

"Huh, guys?" Yahiko called out. "I'm still stuck inside this cocoon. Anyone going to help me? Hello?" Yahiko wiggled his body but still struggled to get out. "Nagato? Konan? Trystan? Anybody? I'm still in this cocoon. My legs fell asleep, and I can't move them. Guys? Can someone please help me out? I'm starting to get hungry. Can anybody come and get me out? It's still raining. Come on guys, it's not funny. Please help me?" He sighs. It's going to be a while until he gets out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later, Trystan has been living with the three orphans at their hideout. Whenever they would get hungry, Trystan would always help them out on stealing food. Ever since they have been taught ninjutsu and shinobi training by Jiraiya, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko were able to successfully steal food without getting caught. Although they still felt bad for stealing, they would always make up for it.

Trystan actually made it easier for them to steal food. Due to the fact that he can travel through shadows, Trystan used that ability to quickly steal food without anybody noticing. This never failed to impress the three orphans as they were thankful for Trystan and his Kekkei Genkai.

During the time that Trystan stayed, the four of them would frequently spar. Most of the time, Nagato would beat Trystan. However, the young Orihara would always catch the rinnegan user off guard from time to time. Sometimes, they would fight in pairs. Usually they fight as Yahiko and Trystan against Nagato and Konan. Konan's ability with paper closely resembles to how Trystan manipulates shadows. This benefited Yahiko because of the similarity. However, he would always be the first person to go down thanks to the combination of Konan's paper made projectiles and Nagato's wind style jutsus. Plus, Yahiko's water style techniques would always be absorbed by Nagato thanks to his Preta Path ability.

With Yahiko being the first one to go down, Trystan would always have constant trouble with both Konan and Nagato. Trystan couldn't help but wonder if the two of them were meant to become partners. Trystan could easily dodge the projectiles threw by Konan just by traveling through shadows, but Nagato would always predict where Trystan would pop out thanks to his rinnegan. This would help Konan as she would shoot multiple projectiles at places where Trystan would pop out. However, sometimes Trystan would shoot out projectiles of his own from the shadows and would eventually wrap her with shadow chains or tentacles.

However, this would always leave Trystan against Nagato. The young Orihara couldn't figure out how to overcome Nagato and his rinnegan. Trystan figured out that Nagato cannot use his paths at the same time, and he can only use his Deva Path abilities every five seconds. While this gave Trystan enough time to use his shadow traveling ability to get up close to Nagato, the rinnegan user would always be prepared by switching to his Asura Path which drove Trystan crazy. He couldn't handle all those missiles coming after him.

However, Trystan finally created a way to beat Nagato. It took place during a spar the group had recently. Trystan has already took down Konan. He was already in the shadows as Nagato was waiting for him to pop out. Trystan came out of the shadows with his sword drawn.

"Shinra Tensei!" Nagato cried out. Trystan was sent back flying, but he dispelled into smoke in midair. "What?" Nagato was confused as Trystan has never done anything like this before. Both Yahiko and Konan were also confused and surprised as well. Unexpectedly, Trystan came out from Nagato's right.

However, Nagato managed to jump back at the last second, dodging the punch. To his surprise, black chains shot out from the shadows and wrap themselves around the rinnegan user. Nagato squirmed and wiggled to get out of the chains, but Trystan manipulated the shadow chains to tighten around him. Nagato sighed and smiled. "Looks like you win this one. You definitely caught me off-guard."

"That was amazing," Konan said. "When did you learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Trystan?" Both Nagato and Yahiko looked at Trystan as they too were interested in their friend's answer.

"Well, it is known as the Kage Bunshin. In order to keep the name true, I used my shadows to form a perfect duplicate of me," Trststan explained. He knew about the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu because he has seen shinobi use that technique. While Trystan was thinking of a way to distract Nagato, the technique came to his mind. "However, I knew Nagato can sense me, so I had to divide my chakra into the clone just like the technique does to the user."

"Impressive," complimented Nagato. "You are truly someone I can call a rival." Konan giggled and Yahiko smirked. Nagato wasn't always competitive, but it was always amusing when he was.

"Thanks," Trystan responded. "I can say the same thing with you." Nagato gave a smirk. "So, what do you guys feel like eating?"

"I'm in the mood for fish," Nagato responded. One of Nagato's favorite foods is grilled fish, and he was definitely in the mood for some grilled fish even though he lost to his new declared rival.

"I'm also in the mood for fish," declared Konan. "Same here," said Yahiko.

"I guess we're having fish then," said Trystan. "Yahiko, I'm going to need your help on catching the fish."

"Okay," Yahiko replied. "Nagato, Konan, please get the side dishes ready." Both nodded and headed back to the base. Trystan smiled. Ever since the destruction of Whirlpool, Trystan thought he would never make any new friends. But now, he was proven wrong. He could still remember the time he made his first friend.

 _Flashback_

 _A five year old Trystan Orihara was playing with his small, squishy ball. He would always toss it up in the air and catch it when it came down. Other times, he would throw the ball at a wall and would try to catch it when it rebound._

 _He was at the park, tossing his ball. His older brother Skyzor was supposed to be watching him, but he was doing something else. Kazuto already graduated from the academy and became a genin. Their mother, Kasume Orihara, had just become pregnant with Neo._

 _On his next attempt, Trystan threw the ball too hard into the air. He watch as his ball came down, and he moved around in order to catch it. Because he was too focused on his ball, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings._

 _In the next moment, he crashed into something or rather someone. When he looked up, the first thing he saw was the angry face of a red headed girl his age. "You baka! Next time, watch where you're going!" she cried out._

" _Sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you," Trystan replied. He grabbed his ball and held it up. "I was just playing with my ball."_

" _Well if you're going to crash into me again, I'm going to pound you dattebane!" she threatened. She held up her fist close to his face to prove that she will go through with her threat. However, Trystan giggled. The girl didn't know why he giggled, but she did not find it amusing. "What's so funny?" she asked._

" _You," he responded. The girl was confused with his answer but didn't like it. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer. "What do you mean I'm funny?" she asked. Trystan chuckled._

" _The fact that you think you can threaten me. I'm from a powerful clan. You can't hurt me," Trystan responded. The girl responded by punching him in his stomach. Compared to an adult's punch, a child's punch couldn't even remotely hurt. However, it caused Trystan to wince and bend over a bit._

" _That's what you get for underestimating me. I'm also from a powerful clan," The girl said. She glared at Trystan as he got up. "Next time you insult me, I'm going to make sure that it'll definitely hurt dattebane."_

 _Trystan looked up at her. "What clan are you from?" he asked. He recognized her hair because he saw people with the same red hair._

" _I'm Kushina Uzumaki, and I'm from the Uzumaki Clan dattebane!" she exclaimed. Trystan eyes went wide open. He heard of the Uzumaki Clan. His father mentioned that the Uzumakis are the most powerful clan in Uzushiogakure, even powerful than the Oriharas. "Now who are you?" she asked._

" _My name is Trystan Orihara, and I'm from the Orihara clan," Trystan answered. Kushina tilted her head. She heard of the Orihara clan. She was told they were a powerful clan in Uzushiogakure, but not as powerful as her clan._

" _You have some weird eyes dattebane," said Kushina as she noticed his red eyes. Trystan looked away. He didn't like the way how people would talk about his eyes. It would always make him feel sad and different. He looked at Kushina and thought of a comeback._

" _Well, you talk weird with that word dattebane. Also, your hair is as red as a tomato. Do you wash it with ketchup?" Trystan was hoping she would back off, but what he didn't expect was the scary and angry look Kushina had her face. She turned her hand into fist and drew it back, and then she shot it forward._

 _The fist connected to Trystan's face, knocking him down. Kushina cracked her knuckles and prepared to continue to more damage to Trystan, but the Orihara started laughing. "Why are you laughing? I just punched you dattebane!" she yelled at him._

" _Because you're a fun person to be with," his answer continued to confuse Kushina. "You did punch me, but it was because I made you angry. I guess I deserved it."_

 _Kushina smirked. "You did deserve it dattebane. I have to give you credit with that great comeback. Only someone that brave can say that to me. Also, you didn't run away after I punch you. Looks like you're a fun person to be with also dattebane."_

" _Want to be friends?"_

" _Sure."_

 _Trystan smiled. Kushina became his first friend. Despite the threats and the punch, Trystan was glad this encounter took place._

 _Flashback end_

Trystan smiled. He had good times with Kushina. He still wondered if she survived and if she did, where was she? 'Maybe I might get to meet her again. I wonder if she's thinking of me as well,' he thought. "Come on Yahiko. We have some fish to catch." Both boys left to get the group's dinner.

 **Author's Note: That was Trystan's chapter. The next chapter will focus on Skyzor and Neo. Also, every chapter will have a flashback scene of the Orihara's days back in Uzushiogakure (Land of Whirlpools). Please favorite and follow this story. Reviews would be awesome. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

**Chapter 3: A New Home**

 **Author's Note: So last chapter, I was asked on which pairings would appear in this story. I'm going to confirm 4 pairings.**

 **OC (Trystan Orihara) X OC (New character coming soon): It's only logical**

 **Minato X Kushina: Naruto needs to be born**

 **Naruto X Hinata: The pairing is cannon, and I've always been a fan**

 **Nagato X Konan: They've worked so well together. They deserve a relationship**

 **The other pairings are for you guys to decide. Go crazy.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

Sarutobi sighed. He had been Hokage ever since the First Great Shinobi War. He is nickname the God of Shinobi and The Professor due to his vast knowledge in every jutsu in Konoha. He was taught by both of the previous Hokages, but none of them didn't teach him how to overcome a Hokage's most powerful enemy. Paperwork. Just as he finished a page, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he answered.

Two ANBU shinobi and two children entered the room. Sarutobi didn't recognize any of the children. One had fiery red hair while the other had dark brown hair. The one with the red hair was the older of the two, so Sarutobi paid his attention to him. "You may leave," he told the ANBU. Both ANBU were hesitant to leave their Hokage with strangers but knew he can handle himself. After both ANBU left, Sarutobi turned his attention back to the two boys. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Skyzor Orihara," Skyzor introduced. "This is my younger brother Neo. We asked that we live in Konohagakure."

"What happened to the place that you used to live?" The third Hokage asked. He had heard of the name Orihara. He knew that it was a clan, but he also knew it was from a certain village. Sarutobi wanted to make sure.

"Uzushiogakure," Skyzor answered. "Also known as the Land of Whirlpools and the Land of Eddies."

The Third Hokage winced. Uzushiogakure has always been a faithful ally to Konoha, and the feeling was mutual. Sarutobi always felt guilty for failing to save the village. "I'm sorry for what happened to your village. Anyone from Whirlpool is always welcome to Konoha. As a matter of fact, there is actually someone from Whirlpool here in the village."

"Really?" Neo asked as he became excited. It is possible that either Trystan or Kazuto could be in the village, waiting for them.

Skyzor put a hand on Neo's shoulder. "Before we continue to discuss the matter, do you know our clan?"

Sarutobi nodded. "You are both from the Orihara Clan. The members of the clan have a Kekkei Genkai named Kinesis. Each member with Kinesis has the ability to create and manipulate a certain element with their mind. Also, their hair matches to the element they have power over. Am I correct?"

Skyzor nodded. "There are only four more members left in the clan due to the destruction of Whirlpool. Neo, me, and our two other brothers. We got separated from them and we desperately searched with no results. You mentioned earlier that someone from Whirlpool is living in Konoha. Could that person be one of our brothers?"

The Third Hokage shook his head sadly. "The person from Whirlpool I mentioned earlier is a young girl and an Uzmukai. I believe your clan interacted with her clan?"

Skyzor nodded again. "Both of our clans knew and respected each other. What is the girl's name? I might know her."

"Her name is Kushina Uzumaki," Sarutobi answered. Skyzor eyes widened at the name of the girl. Skyzor knew her as Trystan's friend back at Whirlpool. She left a couple months before the destruction of their home.

 _Flashback_

 _A seven year old Trystan and Kushina were playing arm wrestling in the Orihara compound. They both were at a stalemate, but Kushina had a slight advantage over Trystan. The door opened, and Trystan turned around to see who it is. Kushina took this to her advantage and slammed Trystan's hand on the table._

 _"Ya! I win, I win! Dattebane!" Kushina cheered as she went into a victory dance._

 _"You only won because I was distracted. It didn't even count!" yelled Trystan as he pointed at her._

 _"There's no need to be a sore loser Trysti-chan," teased Kushina as she stuck her tongue at him._

 _"Trysti-chan?" asked another voice. Both children turned and to see Trystan's older brother Skyzor looking back at them. Both looked at each other before looking back at Skyzor. He raised his eyebrow, expecting an answer._

 _"It's just what she calls me," Trystan explained._

 _"Ah yes. That's what a girl usually calls her boyfriend," teased Skyzor. The statement caused both Trystan and Kushina to look down and blush._

 _"S-She's not my girlfriend," Trystan stammered. "Besides, we're too young to date."_

 _"That's right dattebane!" yelled Kushina. Skyzor just laughed at their denials. Kushina, having enough of his laughter, walked up to Skyzor and threw a punch to his stomach. The older Orihara bent over in pain, causing Trystan and Kushina to laugh._

 _"How can you hit so hard?" Skyzor asked._

 _"I'm stronger than I look dattebane," replied Kushina, with Trystan nodding in agreement._

 _"She has the brawn while I have the brains," explained Trystan. Kushina crossed her arms while staring at Skyzor._

 _"I see," muttered Skyzor. He got up and said a couple of words to himself before leaving. Trystan and Kushina gave laughed and gave each other a high five._

 _Flashback End_

"I take it that you know her?" Sarutobi asked.

Skyzor nodded. "She's a friend of my brother Trystan. They shared a deep bond back in Whirlpool. She'll be very disappointed that we arrived instead of Trystan."

"I see. Trystan is one of the two brothers that you mentioned who survived the destruction. Who is the other one? I'll be sure to have my shinobi look for them," said the Third Hokage.

"Thank you for your offer. Our other brother is Kazuto Orihara. He is the oldest of us four. Trystan is 10 right now and has black hair with red eyes. Kazuto has dark blue hair and is 17 years old. Kazuto was a jonin back in Whirlpool," Skyzor explained.

"Very well. I'll have my shinobi to look out for them and bring them back. Anything else I need to know?" asked Sarutobi as he stroked his beard.

"You already know that an Orihara's hair color matches the element they control and manipulate. I already told you Trystan's and Kazuto's hair color. If you already guessed, Trystan can control and manipulate shadows while Kazuto can control and manipulate water," Skyzor continued to explain.

"Alright. I can already tell that you can control and manipulate fire," Sarutobi told Skyzor who nodded in response. The Third Hokage looked at Neo. "I can tell that you can control and manipulate earth."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Neo replied with a nod. His response made Sarutobi chuckle. He always had a soft spot for kids.

"I can put your brother in the ninja academy with students his age. Have you received any shinobi training?" Sarutobi asked Skyzor.

Skyzor nodded. "I graduated from the academy before Whirlpool's destruction. I never got a chance to start my shinobi career."

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to start your career, but you'll be able to here. Tomorrow, I'll assign you your new sensei if that's alright with you," stated Sarutobi.

"I'm okay with that. The sooner the better," responded Skyzor. Neo tugged his older brother's sleeve. "What is it?" Skyzor asked.

"Can we go visit Kushina one-san?" asked Neo.

"Sure. You don't even know who she is, and you're already calling her one-san," commented Skyzor. Sarutobi chuckled.

"I may not know her, but you said she was Trystan's friend," Neo replied.

"I know," Skyzor said. He turned to the Third Hokage. "Can you take us to her?"

"Sure, it'll give me a break from all this paperwork." Sarutobi answered. "She should be leaving the academy by now. It's almost time for her to graduate."

"That's good to hear," said Skyzor. The Third Hokage got up from his desk and led the two Orihara brothers out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tomato!"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a tomato, outsider. That's the color of your hair"

"I'm giving you a chance to apologize dattebane."

"Why should I apologize to an outsider like you?"

"Because….." The girl clenched her fists as she glared at the boy who was taunting her for her hair. Ever since she arrived to Konoha, kids would always bully her because of the fact that she came from a different village and that her hair is unusually red. Normally, a girl would sit and cry her eyes out. However, this girl is different. She would go for an alternative method. She would beat those who attempt to bully her. "I'll kill you!"

The girl threw a punch at the boy who called her tomato. The punch knocked him to the ground, and she got on top of him. She started beating him, with most of her punches going for his face. The boy, obviously scarred for life, begged for her to stop. After a couple more punches, the girl stood up.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Konoha's 1st female Hokage dattebane!" she declared. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her by the shoulder. She turned around to see a genin glaring at her.

"What do you think you're doing outsider?" the genin asked. He grabbed her wrist, holding up in the air and slowly began crushing it. Kushina winced at the pain.

"Stop it. You're hurting me," Kushina pleaded.

"You should've thought better than hurting innocent kids," the genin answered back.

"He was bullying be," Kushina stated.

"I don't care. You're an outsider. Whatever you say doesn't matter." Kushina gave the genin a glare, while he was smirking at her. "It's time for me to give you a lesson." The genin closed his hand into a fist and brought it back, preparing to punch. He threw his punch as Kushina closed her eyes.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" the genin screamed. Kushina opened her eyes to see a thin wall of earth between her and the punch. The genin let go of Kushina and clutched his injured hand. It was covered in blood and pieces of blood were sticking out. Suddenly, there was a blur of red and the genin was on the floor.

"Next time, pick on someone your own size," said a new voice. Kushina recognized that voice, but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. She looked and saw an older boy holding the shirt of the genin. She saw that he had red hair like her, but brighter. He pushed the genin back, who stumbled to the ground. "If I catch you doing like that, I'll make sure no one will ever recognize your face," the boy threatened. His hands erupted with fire.

From that moment, Kushina finally recognized who that boy was. He was Skyzor Orihara. He is the older brother of Trystan Orihara, who was her best friend back in Whirlpool. Trystan and Mito were the only people she never forgotten from Whirlpool. She grew excited as she believed she would finally get to meet Trystan after all this time.

After the genin ran away, Skyzor turned to Kushina. "You okay?" he asked. Kushina nodded and smiled.

"You're Skyzor Orihara," she stated.

"So you do remember me Kushina," Skyzor responded. Neo and Sarutobi came up, standing across Skyzor and Kushina. "The older Orihara turned to his younger brother. "Thanks Neo for that wall." Neo nodded.

"Where is he? Where's Trystan?" Kushina asked. Skyzor gave a sad expression, while Neo looked down. Sarutobi pained at the expressions the brothers were giving. Kushina can only give a looked of disbelief.

"I don't know where he is. I can assure you that he's not dead, but he's lost," Skyzor explained. Kushina nodded her head slowly. Skyzor could already tell that she's devastated that she couldn't reunite with her best friend. "But don't worry, we'll find him." That small glimmer of hope got her to smile again.

"And Konoha will help find him," Sarutobi interjected. He already failed at saving Whirlpool, but he was determined not to fail reuniting a family.

"Old man!" Kushina yelped. "Sorry for causing this trouble."

Sarutobi chuckled. "No worries my dear. It wasn't your fault. You were just defending yourself. I'll punish the genin later. To make it up, I'll pay for your next ramen meal."

"Alright!" shouted Kushina as she pumped her fists into the air. Both Skyzor and Neo gave a small laugh. Back in Whirlpool, the Uzumaki Clan were known to consume ramen at a daily basis. Anyone who made a ramen shop over there would make a fortune.

"We'll join you," Skyzor said as he put his arm around Neo.

"I'll just give you the money. I have to go back to work. That paperwork isn't going to finish itself you know," Sarutobi commented. He handed Skyzor the money, knowing he is the most responsible one of the group. He turned and left to the Hokage Tower, knowing there would be a whole new stack of paperwork waiting for him.

"Alright! Let's go get some ramen," Kushina yelled. Both Skyzor and Neo smiled at her antics. The group of three headed to the still opened Ichiraku Ramen. Unknown to them, a young boy with spikey yellow hair was watching them curiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?" Skyzor asked. Ever since they arrived in Konoha, Skyzor and Neo Orihara were given an apartment for them to live in. Skyzor wasn't used to living in a small building as he and his family would live in a large compound, but he was more than happy to receive whatever. He just dropped off Neo at the Konoha academy. The young Orihara was enrolled the day after their arrival.

"Ah yes. Since you just graduated from your academy, I couldn't put you in any of the genin squads. However, you'll be given an instructor who'll train you just as jonins train their genin teams," the Third Hokage explained.

"Who is my instructor Hokage-sama?" Skyzor asked.

"Your instructor is an old student of mine. He was part of the only genin team that I taught. He should be here in any minute now," said Sarutobi. The door opened, and a figure entered. He is a tall man with a slender form. He has long, black hair and pasty, white skin. He has snake-like eyes and purple markings around them.

"You called for me sensei?" The man asked. He turned and saw Skyzor, who was looking right back at him. "Who's the boy?"

"This is Skyzor Orihara. He is a survivor from Uzushiogakure. Skyzor, this is Orochimaru. He is one of my students and one third of the Legendary Sannin," Sarutobi introduced. Skyzor bowed his head before Orochimaru. The snake master bowed his head as well.

"I thought that Kushina Uzumaki was the only survivor from Whirlpool?" Orochimaru asked.

Third Hokage shook his head. "I thought so too, but it turns out, Kushina wasn't the only survivor. He and his brothers made it out of the destruction as well."

"Brothers? You mean there are more survivors?" the snake master asked. Skyzor nodded his head, confirming his new instructor's question. "I see….."

"I ask that you become his new instructor. You declined to lead a genin team, so I might as well have you teach him," Sarutobi stated.

"Sensei, surely you can find someone else to do the job. I don't think I'm capable of teaching a child."

"Orochimaru, this boy lost his village. His parents were killed. He has 3 brothers, but only 2 of them got separated. He came into the village with the youngest one of the group. I believe you know what it is like to lose a family," the Third Hokage explained.

Orochimaru looked down. He became an orphan at a very young age when his parents were killed. His teammate Tsunade lost her little brother and lover. Orochimaru felt the same pain Skyzor was feeling. He looked back to his sensei. "I'll do it. I'll take the boy as my student."

Sarutobi nodded. "You two are now dismissed." With that, he sat back down and continued to his paperwork.

"Come boy," Orochimaru said. "I have much to teach you."

Skyzor nodded. "Yes sensei." Orochimaru was surprised. They haven't started training, and Skyzor was already calling him sensei. As soon as they left the Hokage Tower, the student and the teacher started heading to a training ground.

"On the way to the training ground, I need to know more about your clan," Orochimaru stated. Skyzor nodded. He figured that since Orochimaru is his sensei now, he has to know a lot about him in order to train him.

"My clan has a Kekkei Genkai called Kinesis. Kinesis allows an Orihara member the ability to create and manipulate a certain element with their mind. You can only tell what element they can control by the color of their hair," Skyzor explained.

"I see. In that case, you can control and manipulate fire due to your red hair," Orochimaru stated. Skyzor nodded, confirming his sensei's assumption.

"Oi! Orochimaru!" a loud voice called. Both of them turned around, and Orochimaru groaned as he saw who it was. A man ran up to them. He has long, spikey, white hair, red markings on his cheeks, and has a bulky figure. "Hey Orochimaru. What are you up to?"

"I'm training my student Jiraiya," Orochimaru answered. Sometimes, Jiraiya can annoy the hell out of his teammate.

"Oh. I thought you said you didn't want a student?" Jiraiya asked. He remembered that his teammate stated he would never train a genin team in his life. He looked down, seeing Skyzor.

"I know I said that, but that was before I melt Skyzor here," Orochimaru stated as he ruffled his student's hair. "He and I have something in common."

"And that would be?" Jiraiya asked, wondering what they had in common.

"Something personal," Orochimaru answered. "You wouldn't understand." Jiraiya didn't understand what he meant, but he nodded his head. "If you're done wasting our time Jiraiya, then I think my student and I should be on our way training."

"Alright, I'll leave you two. I heard Tsunade is at the bathhouse, so I should be on my way there. By the way, I have never seen your student here in the village. I'll ask next time." With that, Jiraiya left in a hurry.

"Who was that sensei?" Skyzor asked. He saw Jiraiya as a strange and weird man.

"That was my old teammate Jiraiya. While he is an idiot and a pervert, he is one of the most powerful shinobi here in the Hidden Leaf," Orochimaru explained. Both started walking again, heading towards their training ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neo listened to the lecture that the academy instructor was giving. He was learning so much about the history of Konoha. He is in a class with children his age. He was fascinated by the clans that made up the village.

At one point, they were learning about the 2nd Great Shinobi War that ending months ago. The mention of war made Neo shivered. He could still remember the deaths that he saw back home. She still remembered the screams and blood that took place. Those memories always prevented him from having a peaceful sleep.

During recess, he saw kids either eating lunch or playing with toy weapons. Whether they were real or not, Neo didn't want to go near any weapon. He just froze at the sight of them. He didn't like violence, even when Skyzor said that it was necessary.

He watched as the other children play fight with each other. He just backed away and went back inside. He just wanted class to resume. As he was inside the classroom, he opened a book and started reading. He found it as a better alternative to play fighting. Before he knew it, class resumed and he put his book away.

As the instructor started another lecture, Neo's mind started to drift off. He began thinking about his two missing brothers. He knew that Kazuto can easily handle himself. He did become a jonin back home. He was the oldest of the four at 17. Neo doubted that Kazuto wouldn't be able to survive.

As for Trystan, Neo was positive that he could survive on his own. When they escaped the destruction of their home, Trystan brought his sword with him. Their father personally trained him in the art of kenjutsu. Every night since they were separated, Neo would pray they would be reunited. He was hopeful that his prayers would come true.

A few hours passed, and Neo exited the academy building. He stood as he waited for Skyzor to pick him up. Earlier, Skyzor said that he had to go to the Hokage's office for something. Neo just wondered what that something was.

"Hey little bro," said a voice. Neo turned and saw Skyzor covered in small scratches.

"Skyzor, what happened to you?" Neo asked. His voice was filled with worry and shock.

"Oh, I was training with my new sensei," Skyzor answered casually with a smile on his face.

"New sensei?" Neo asked with wonder and curiosity.

"Yup. The Hokage just assigned me a new sensei this morning," Skyzor replied. Neo nodded. While he didn't like those scratches on his older brother, he was glad his brother found something he was happy with. "So, should we go home and eat?" Skyzor asked his little brother. "I'm starving."

Neo nodded his head with a smile. Even though he hadn't seen him for most of the day, Neo was glad he was with his brother. He felt safe with him.

 **Author's Note: Here's Chapter Three. The next chapter will be all about Kazuto. After that, the chapters will involve all of the brothers and the characters they'll interact. Be sure to give reviews. Please favorite and follow this story. Until next time folks.**


End file.
